


Army in Pink

by jenndubya



Series: Superchick Song Collection [14]
Category: Power Rangers, Super Sentai Series
Genre: BAMF Women, Damsels in Distress, Fanvids, Femininity, Gen, Girl Power, Superheroes, Video Format: Streaming, Women Being Awesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-09
Updated: 2013-09-09
Packaged: 2017-12-26 01:36:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/960049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jenndubya/pseuds/jenndubya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It doesn't matter if you're a tough as nails soldier or the heart that keeps everyone else together. These are the ladies that made the color pink cool.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Army in Pink




End file.
